Heart Ache
by Wolflmg
Summary: The timeforce rangers must travel to the year 2003, but this time something can not be prevent to be stopped.
1. Default Chapter

               I would like to say thanks to Selma McCrory for going over my story and fixing up the grammar and spelling mistakes 
    
                   Jen, Lucas, Trip and Kate walked into Captain Logan's office. Alex was standing behind Logan. As the four walked in Jen eyes met with Alex's. It had been a while since she had last seen him; she quickly turned her eyes away from him.
    
    "Thank you all for coming right away," said Logan. 
    
                   "Your call sounded urgent, sir," said Lucas. Logan nodded his head. 
    
                   "Yes, I'm afraid it is," he looked at all four of them. "There was a prison break just hours ago. Silvermite has escaped, with many weapons that he stole from Time Force."
    
                   "Do we know where he is, how many of us going to have to go after him?" asked Jen. Logan licked his lips and turned to look at Alex. 
    
                   "According to our scanners Silvermite is no longer in our jurisdiction," said Alex. 
    
                   "Meaning he traveled to another time," said Trip. 
    
                   "Yes, Trip," said Alex. 
    
                   "Well then what are we waiting for, let's go after him," said Katie. Logan and
    
    Alex remained silent. Jen could see the expression in their eyes was not good. 
    
                   "What aren't you telling us," Jen asked looking at the two in charge. Alex took a deep breath. He walked over to Jen, taking her to the side; he looked back at the other three. 
    
                   "You three stay here, Logan will fill you in on the details," said Alex and then he took Jen outside of the office room. The two walked outside to the balcony. 
    
                   "What is it Alex? What are you so afraid to tell me?" asked Jen staring him in the eyes. 
    
                   "Jen what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone including Trip, Lucas and
    
    Katie," said Alex. Jen nodded her head. 
    
                   "Silvermite traveled to the year 2003 in Silver Hills," said Alex. 
    
                   "Okay but?" Jen started, but Alex cut her off. 
    
                   "According to our history records he did a lot of damage," said Alex. 
    
                   "But we will stop him right and will all be okay, right?" asked Jen. Alex took a deep breath. He looked at Jen kindly. 
    
                   "Yes, you four make it out okay," said Alex. Jen looked at him, confused. 
    
                   "I don't understand, what are you trying to tell me?" asked Jen. Alex looked right at her trying to get the words out, but didn't know how. 
    
                   "Jen, I?m... I...." the choking in his voice did it. Jen began to back away, tears going down her cheek. 
    
                   "NO!" she cried. Alex attempted to walk over to her, putting his arm on her shoulder. 
    
                   "Jen," said Alex. Jen pushed Alex away. 
    
                   "No, no I won't let that happen. I won't let him die," she said. 
    
                   "Jen, you can't stop it from happening," said Alex. Jen looked at him with tears in her eyes. 
    
                   "So I'm just supposed to stand back, and watch him die?" she asked. 
    
                   "I'm sorry Jen, but things are like this for a reason," said Alex. 
    
                   "What if I tell him, maybe.." she was cut off by Alex. 
    
                   "You can't tell him, or anyone," Alex grabbed a hold of Jen's hands, staring her in the eyes. "Jen, please you have to get a hold of yourself, the future depends on it," said Alex. 
    
                   "What about Wes's future, his future is to die," said Jen. Alex put his head down. 
    
                   "The reason I told you this was, so you would have the choice of staying here or going with the others to the past," Alex said.
    
                   "WHAT, have the choice?" she broke away from Alex. "I don't believe this."
    
                   "Jen, I'm sorry I know how much he means to you. That is why I told you what will happen," said Alex. 
    
                   "So you want me to feel sorry for you, you want me to thank you for telling me," She shook her head. "You must think you pretty big, for telling me," she yelled through her tears.
    
                   "No, I don't. I wish just as much as you that this didn't have to happen, but it
    
    will," said Alex. 
    
                   "So were just suppose to let things go as they should and let him die," Jen said.
    
            "I'm sorry but, that's the way it has to be," said Alex. Jen couldn't handle it any longer, and ran off. Alex stood back watching her go off, and then put his head down. "I really am sorry," he whispered to his ex-fiancée.


	2. Heart Ache

As they entered the time ship Jen remained silent the whole time. "Jen you okay?" asked Katie as they took their seats.

"Huh?" asked Jen turning her head, Katie looked at her oddly.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, a moment paused before Jen would speak.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine," said Jen putting her head down. Katie turned her head looking forward at Trip and Lucas, both of them shrugged their shoulders. 

Logan and Alex watched as the time ship went off, "How'd did she take it?" asked Logan, Alex was silent for the moment.

"How do you think," he said coldly as he walked pass Logan.             

The time force officers now dressed in 2003 cloths walked through the streets of Silver Hills. They made their way over to the Silver Guardian Base. Two young men in their twenties were watching the men and women train.

Jen was frozen where she stood as she saw Wes turn around along with Eric. When his eyes met with her, everything just seemed to stop. "Guys is that you?" asked Wes walking over to them with a big smile, Eric followed behind him. It took everything Jen had not to run to him throwing her arms around him and never let go.

"Hey Wes, its good to see you," said Lucas patting Wes on the back.

"You too man," said Wes doing the same.

"Wes, it seems so long," said Trip giving his friend a hug.

"I know what mean," said Wes happily. 

"Oh, Wes I've missed you so much," said Katie giving Wes a bear hug.

"It's good to know some things haven't changed," said Wes with a smile as Katie let him go. Wes walked over to Jen with a big smile he had missed her most of all. "Hey Jen, it's really great to see you. I really missed you," said Wes putting his arms around her. Jen took a deep breath holding back the tears; slowly she put her arms around him. Jen pulled away quickly, Wes looked at her oddly wondering what was wrong. He was about to say something until.

"So what are you guys doing here, not that its great to see you?" asked Eric.

"We better go some where else, to talk about that," said Lucas.

The time force officers along with Wes and Eric sat in a small office room. "So what you're telling us that there's a mutant here, called Silvermite?" asked Eric.

"Well the thing is Silvermite isn't a mutant he's human," said Trip.

"A human, what did he do and how are we suppose to handle him?" asked Wes.

"His full name is Gunther Silvermite, about ten years back he commit several crimes," said Lucas.

"What kind of crimes?" asked Eric.

"Murder," that word seemed to repeat in Jen's mind making her feel uneasy "He killed a lot of people; he tried to take down timeforce. He's very dangerous he needs to be stopped at all cost," said Lucas.

"I'm sure will be able to him," said Eric.

"So you'll guys need a place to stay while you're here," said Wes looking at his friends.

"Yeah, I guess we will with the clock tower gone," said Katie, Wes nodded his head.

"Well there are plenty of rooms at my house," said Wes eyeing Jen with a smile. Jen looked at him; she hadn't said as much as two words to him.

"No," everyone looked at her in shock, "I mean, I think we would be more conferrable if we stayed in the Silver Guardians bunks," said Jen, Wes seemed hurt by Jens response.

"Well if your sure, it won't be a problem," said Wes.

"Were sure," said Jen directly.

Wes showed his friends to one of the bunk rooms, he turned on the lights. "Okay all the way down, is where the bathroom is. To you left are extra blankets and pillows," said Wes. Lucas, Trip and Katie walked around the room, it wasn't very colorful and it was kind of cold.

"This will be fine, you can leave now. I'm sure you have business to return too," said Jen, she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," said Wes leaving his friends in the bunk room. Jen watched him go she didn't mean to sound so mean. Katie walked up behind her,

"Jen, you alright?" asked Katie, Jen walked over to one of the beds and sat down on it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, Katie took a seat next to her.

"Well for one, you seem to be pushing Wes away. And I know for a fact you give anything to be with him. And then he partially invites you to stay at his house with him, and instead you want to stay here," said Katie.

"He invited all of us to stay," said Jen trying to turn things around.

"Well yes but, Lucas, Trip and I come along with the package. What he really wanted was you," said Katie. Jen didn't make any eye contact with her.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed okay," said Jen softly. Katie got up, with out saying another word..

Wes was packing up his things in his locker along with Eric, "You okay Wes?" asked Eric.

"What?" asked Wes, he was kind of out of it.

"I would think you be jumping up and down, having Jen here. What's up?" asked Eric.

"I don't know, that's just it Jen is here and yet she isn't," Wes put his head down "I don't know maybe she meant someone," he closed the door to his locker, "Or maybe she's back with Alex," said Wes sadly. Eric didn't know what to say to his friend.                                                                                             


	3. Heart Ache

The sun was shiny brightly as Wes entered the bunk; he found Lucas, Katie and Trip doing stretches. Wes looked around, "Hey where's Jen?" he asked. 

"She left about fifth teen minutes ago, to do some training," said Katie. Wes nodded his head he set the paper sack on the ground.

"I'll go find her, I brought you guys some breakfast, donuts, milk and juice," said Wes.

"Alright junk food," said Trip 

"Hey I get the first donut," said Lucas running ahead of Trip. Katie just shook her head.

"Boys," she eyed Wes, "Yeah you go ahead and find her, I'll do my best to make sure there's something left for you two to eat," said Katie.

Jen was in the park training, doing punches and kicks at a tree. What Alex told her kept repeating in her mind over and over. She became more aggressive as it played over in her mind. "Hey Jen," said Wes, Jen startled turned around throwing Wes to the ground. "Woo Jen, easy it's just me," said Wes looking up at her. 

"Don't you know better than to sneak up behind people!" she yelled, and then she took off. Wes watched her go, slowly he stood up.

Jen was far enough away from Wes, she leaned against a tree. She felt the hot tears stream down her cheeks.  A dark shadow creped behind her, Jen could feel the shadow around her thinking it was Wes. "Wes, I'm" but it wasn't Wes.

"Hello pinky," the man grabbed Jen by her neck holding her up in the air. She struggled to get free. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, the more you fuss. The more my hold on you becomes stronger," he smiled darkly, "I wouldn't want to break your perishes neck," said Slivermite. Jen held her hand around Slivermite trying to break his hands free.

"Hey, leave her alone," yelled Wes running over to them. Slivermite laughed he through Jen against a tree, she hit her head falling to the ground. Wes looked over at Jen she wasn't moving. He then heard the laughing of the man in front of him. "You must be Slivermite," said Wes sternly.

"Oh whatever gave you that idea," he said.

"I'll make you sorry, you're going to pay for what you did to Jen," yelled Wes.

"Oh right then, make me sorry boy," he yelled

"Time Force, Time Force," yelled Wes, now in full ranger suite. Wes went at Slivermite kicking and punching him. Wes was so blinded by his rage he wasn't ready for. Slivermite pulled out a weapon behind his back. He pulled the trigger, the blast was so power full that it threw Wes against a tree; he landed on the ground face first. Now un-morphed he slowly sat himself up hold his hand against his chest. His breathing was heavy as if it hurt to breath. Slivermite laughed,

"See you around ranger," and then Slivermite was gone. Wes crawled over to Jen pulling her into his arms.

"Jen, can you here me," Wes rubbed his hand against her face. "Jen," he said.

The bunk door burst open, Katie, Trip, and Lucas about jumped. Wes had Jen in his arms, he seemed to be limping. The three ran over to him, Lucas took Jen from Wes. Wes was about to fall to the ground, but Katie and Trip caught him before he fell. "What happened?" asked Trip.

"Slivermite, he got of hold of Jen, and then I showed up. We battled it out, man is he strong" said Wes, Katie looked over at Lucas. He had placed Jen on the bed.

"Lucas is she okay?" she asked.

"I think so, she hit her head pretty hard," said Lucas walking over to them. 

"We should go tell Eric, what happened," said Trip.

"Yeah...he'll...need to know," said Wes getting a hold of himself.

"Oh no, your going to stay right here. Will go and tell Eric," said Katie picking Wes up and setting him on one of the beds. Wes didn't have time to protest, Katie and the other were out the door. Wes turned his head looking over at Jen, he smiled. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping.

Katie, Lucas and Trip made their way over to where Eric's office was. Eric looked up at the three of them from his desk. "Something come up?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, Wes and Jen were attacked," said Trip, Eric stood up from his seat.

"Are they okay?" asked Eric.

"Yeah there fine both of them are resting back at the bunk," said Lucas, Eric nodded his head.

"Good, cause will probably need them," said Eric.

"Yeah," said Katie, Eric eyed them he knew it really wasn't any of his business but, Wes is his friend.

"Look I know, it's none of my business but, is Jen seeing anyone from your time?" asked Eric.

"Why, you looking for a girlfriend?" asked Lucas smiling

"Oh please, no it was just something Wes said last night," said Eric. Both Trip and Lucas had clueless looks on their faces.

"Well now that you mention it, Jen hasn't been acting like herself ever sense. Alex talked to her about something," said Katie, Eric nodded his head.

"Do you know what they talked about?" asked Eric, all three of them shook their heads no.

"No, she never said a word after that," said Katie. Lucas was rubbing his chin

"Makes you wonder, what he said to her," said Lucas now eyeing Trip. Trip began to feel closed in as the three approached him. 

"Oh, no what I'm not suppose to know, is not what I'm suppose to know," said Trip. Lucas put his arm around Trip.

"Come on Trip old buddy, do it for me," said Lucas, Trip pulled away from Lucas.

"No, I'm sure if Jen wanted us to know she would have told us. Besides as you said once before it's rude to read peoples minds," said Trip.

"I knew I would regret saying that one day," muttered Lucas.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about," said Katie.

"I hope your right," said Eric.


	4. Heart Ache

Alex was in the time force weapons room, taking two high tech. blaster guns. Logan walked up behind him, "What are you doing?" he asked, Alex didn't turn around he continued to looking over the weapon making sure everything was together. "Alex,"

Alex didn't answered after he felt the weapons were put together we walked passed Logon. "Mr. Collins!" yelled Logan, Alex stopped in his tracks slowly turning around to face his captain.

"What?" asked Alex?

"Where are you going, those weapon are not permitted for your runs," said Logon.

            "I'm not going on my runs sir," replied Alex.

            "You can not do this, it is against the law. You could very well lose your job, are you willing to face the consequences?" asked Logan.

            "Yes," said Alex sternly, Logan shook his head.

            "Then I have no other choice, your under arrest," said Logan walking up to Alex. Alex wasn't about to let that happen. Once Logan began to grab a hold of him, Alex moved around quickly knocking Logan out cold.

            "Over my dead body," said Alex running off to the time ship docking bay. 

            Jen was tossing and turning in her sleep, "No, please no Wes," she screamed out. Wes jumped out of his bed running to her side as fast as he could.

            "Jen, Jen wake up," said Wes calmly, shacking her. Jen's eyes flung open she threw her arms around him, Wes put his arms around holding her close to him. Jen was about shacking in his arms. "It's okay, it was just a dream" he told her. Jen rested her head against him, Wes smiled. "I was wondering when you come around," Jen lifted her head up looking into his eyes. She wanted to tell hum but, she could. "You want to talk about it," asked Wes, Jen slowly put her head back against Wes's shoulder.

            "Can you just hold me?" she asked softly

            "Anything want you Jen, anything you want," said Wes bring her closer to him.

Trip, Katie, Lucas and Eric walked into the base to find Jen asleep in Wes's arms. Wes slowly lifted Jen out of his arms laying her gentle on the bed. He walked over to his friends. So that they wouldn't disturb Jen they all went outside to talk.

"How is she?" asked Lucas

"She okay, just a little shook up," said Wes. The others nodded their heads.

"So what are we going to do about this Silvermite guy?" asked Eric, Wes shook his head.

"I don't know he's tuff. He got me real good," said Wes, Eric nodded his head.

"Well I got to get back to work, if anything comes up let me know," said Eric. The four watched as he walked away.

"Speaking of which I have a few things I need to take care of. I'll see you guys later," said Wes. His three friends watched as Wes left. Trip stood watching Wes, feeling like something was wrong. Lucas and Katie could sense something was wrong with him.

"What is it Trip?" asked Katie.

"I don't know, I feel like something bad is going to happen but I don't know when," said Trip.

"To Wes?" asked Lucas, Trip turned around shacking his head.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling," said Trip. One of the windows was open; Jen could hear everything they had been saying.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks, "Wes," she said.


	5. Heart Ache

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

            Wes was in his office looking over some paper work.  It was nearly 9:00 at night. Eric was getting ready to head home when we walked pasted Wes's office. He was surprised he was still here normally.  He would be home by now. "Doing a little late night work?" asked Eric as he walked in. Wes looked up from his desk smiling at Eric.

            "Something like that," said Wes.  Eric nodded his head.

            "You know if you want to see here, she isn't that far away," said Eric. Wes leaned back into his chair.

            "I know, it's just . . . "

            "It's just what?" asked Eric, Wes shook his head.

            "I don't know, I want to be with her," said Wes sadly.

            "But," said Eric.

            "We will only have to say goodbye again, I don't know if I can go through that a third time," said Wes.

            "No one ever said love was easy Wes," said Eric, Wes eyed Eric closely.

            "Sense when do you know all about love?" asked Wes.

            "Hey I maybe a hard case, but that doesn't mean I don't know what love is," said Eric, Wes laughed a little.

            "You got me there," said Wes.

            "So what you waiting for go to her," said Eric.

            "Eric its nine o'clock at night," said Wes, 

            "And your point is," said Eric, Wes thought about what he said. Then he quickly jumped out of his chair running past Eric down the hall. Eric just smiled to himself, he turns off the light switch then  closes the office door.

            Wes banged on the bunk door, a few seconds later it opened up. Jen was standing right in front of him.  She looked surprised to see him being how late it was. "Wes, what are doing here?" she asked. Wes didn't respond he, put his arms around her drawling her close to him. Jen slowly put her arms around him, to two leaned close to each other holding each other. Wes looked into her eyes smiling, Jen smiled back, Everything Alex had told her was out of her mind all that matter was this.

            "I love you Jen," said Wes

            "I love you too," she told him, they smiled as they their lips meant. The kiss lasted several moments.

            Lucas, Trip and Katie were spying on the two, but Wes and Jen caught them. Wes kicked the door shut still holding Jen. "You wanna go for a walk?" asked Wes kindly.

            "I love too," said Jen, the two began walking hand in hand. 

            "Man, just when it was getting good," said Lucas, as he and the others walked back to watch the TV.

            Silvermite was in a ware house.  He had several weapons laying on the ground. He bent down and picked up one of the high tech guns. He looked at the north wall where he had placed a poster of all six time force rangers. He began aiming right at it, shooting the blaster gun. He laughed evilly.  He had shot every one of them. "Soon rangers, very soon," he said.

            Wes and Jen were walking in the park.  They were the only ones there. "I almost wasn't going to come to see you tonight, but Eric talked some sense into me," said Wes.

            "Yeah, why?" asked Jen, Wes stopped. He turned facing Jen grabbing a hold of her hands. She looked up at him seeing this was something that meant a lot to him.

            "Because, I know once we get this guy. Will have to say goodbye again, it was hard enough the first two times," he smiled, "But I love you too much not to spend time with you, even if will only have to say goodbye again," said Wes still smiling at her. Then it hit her, hard. Everything Alex had told her, had come back. Tears began to form in her eyes.

            "Jen, it'll be okay. Please don't cry, I don't like to see you cry," said Wes,  putting his arms around her holding her close. Jen rested her head against his shoulder, feeling the tears go down her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to tell him the real reason behind her tears. "Were going to be okay Jen, I promise," said Wes softly. 

            "Only if he knew," Jen told herself.


	6. Heart Ache

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

            The morning sun shined brightly, as the bird's song their songs. Wes and Jen had fallen asleep in each others on the park bench. A officer walked up to the two, he began poking at Wes with his finger.

            "Time to rise and shine kids," he said, Wes slowly began opening his eyes. At first he had no clue where he was then he looked around seeing he was outside in the park. Jen then opened her eyes doing to same thing. The officer laughed, "Man you two should of seen the looks on your faces," he smiled.

            "Eric," said Wes dryly.

            "Yeah, now Wes when I told you to go see her. I didn't mean fall asleep in the park," said Eric. 

            "I guess we just got tired," said Jen. Eric looked at his watch.

            "Well I got to head over to work," he eyed Wes carefully, "And Wes I suggest you do the same," said Eric smiling then he walked away to his truck.

            Wes and Jen stared each other in the eyes smiling. "Well I better go," he said.

            "Yeah me too, the guys are probably wondering what happened to me," said Jen. Wes smiled, he kissed her on the cheek slowly getting up, and then headed off to work. Jen watched him leave feeling a sort of fear in her stomach. 

            Wes had caught up to Eric in the locker room, "So how did you know where to find me?" asked Wes putting on a clean shirt. 

            "Well, on my way driving to work. Someone made call saying two people were asleep in the park. Lets just say it was probably a good idea I was the one that checked it out," he smiled. "Imagine what the public would think if its head commander of the Silver Gruadians was found sleeping in the park with his girlfriend," said Eric.

            "Oh you're funny," said Wes.                

            Once Jen walked into the bunk, her friends cowered around her. "Well look who finally decided to come back. Must have been one heck of a night," smiled Katie.       

            "Nothing happened," said Jen.

            "That's what they all say," said Lucas crossing his arms. 

            "Oh come on guys we just talked," said Jen.

            "And," said Trip.

            "And we fell asleep in the park," said Jen. All three of them began to laugh.

            "Hey if you don't believe me, you can ask Eric he's the one that found us," said Jen walking away from them to the bathroom.

            "Oh we believe you Jen right guys," said Trip trying not to smiling then that all burst out laughing.

            "Falling asleep in the park, give me a break," said Lucas laughing.

            "I think it's sweet," said Katie.

            Eric had finished getting ready, "See ya, upstairs your dad wants to go over some things with us before we head on our rounds," said Eric.

            "Alright, see you then," said Wes as he began brushing his teeth. A dark shadow was lurking behind Wes. Wes leaned down in the sink spiting out the tooth paste, he splashed water in his face. He slowly leaned back up, then WAM his vision went back. The man slowly dragged Wes into one of the bathroom stalls, he bent down taking Wes morpher. 


	7. Heart Ache

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

            Eric and Mr. Collins had just finished going over the paper work. "I wonder what happened to Wes," said Eric looking at his watch. Mr. Collins carefully put the files in his breath case.            

            "Maybe something came up," said Mr. Collins.

            "Wouldn't they of called me if something happened," said Eric, looking at his boss?

            "Yes they would have, maybe you should see if you can get a hold of Wes on your morpher," responded Mr. Collins, Eric nodded his head.   

            "Wes, this is Eric do you read." Asked Eric, there was a long pause.

            "Yeah, what do you need Eric," said Wes. Eric and Mr. Collins gave of a sign of relieve.

            "What happened to you, you didn't show up for the meeting," asked Eric?

            "Sorry, I had something important I had to check out," he said. Eric wasn't quite sure what that meant.

            "You okay Wes.  You sound a little different?" asked Eric, by now Mr. Collins had left the office room.

            "Yeah, I'm fine. I might be coming down with a cold that's all," he said.

            "Okay, well if your done doing whatever you had to do. How bout you meet me at the truck so we can get started on our rounds," said Eric.

            "I won't be able to make them today Eric, got a go," Wes cut the connection. Now Eric knew something was up.

            Jen and the others were in the bunk getting ready when, Eric walked in. "Hey anyone ever tell you to knock before you walked in," yelled Katie, Eric ignored the remark. Jen could sense that there was something wrong.

            "What is it Eric?" asked Jen.

            "I'm not sure," said Eric still trying to piece together what he felt what was wrong.

            "What do you mean you're not sure?" asked Lucas looking at Eric.

            "It's about Wes, he was acting fine until I left him in the locker room," Jen's eyes began to worry, her whole body felt as if it was shacking. "He was supposed to meet me and his dad for a meeting, but he never showed. So I contacted him, he wasn't acting quite like himself. So I really don't know what it wrong. I thought maybe you guys might know," said Eric.

            "Sorry Eric but, your guess is as good as ours," responded Trip, Eric nodded his head. Jen seemed to be trembling, everyone stared at her oddly.

            "Jen you okay," asked Katie looking at her friend wondering what could be wrong.

            "Everything is fine," said Jen softly, everyone could see the tears start up in her eyes.

            "No, it's not, your crying," said Eric looking right at her. Jen rubbed her eyes with her fingers.

            "Jen, what's wrong? Ever sense Alex and you talked you haven't been acting like yourself," said Lucas.

            "I SAID EVERYTHING IS FINE!" she yelled running out of the bunk. Everyone watched as she took off knowing very well everything was not fine.

            Jen ran wherever her feet would carry her, until she could no longer run. She dropped to the ground leaning against a tree. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  Her face was buried against her knees.

            "Haha," Jen heard the evil laugh she looked up, it was Silvermite. "And to think you are a power ranger," he laughed. Jen quickly stood up getting into a fighting stance looking at him angrily.            

            "You," said Jen sternly.

            "Yes me, it's time for your destruction pick ranger," said Silvermite, he pulled out his powerful blaster gun that rested on his belt.

            "Not on your life. Time Force, time force," yelled Jen, now in her pink ranger uniform. Silvermite just laughed to himself.

            "Its going to take a lot more than just you to take me out," said Silvermite.

            "I'm more then enough power to defeat you," said Jen sternly, he laughed.

            "We shall see," he went charging at her with a hard kick to the shoulder. Jen went flying in the air, hitting a tree. Jen landed on the ground, slowly getting up. Blinded by her rage she went at Silvermite. Punching and kicking him, but only to receive a hard kick to the side.

            Jen demorphed, she struggled to get up with all her might, but Silvermite was just too powerful for her on her own. Silvermite began laughing, "You, see young lady I am just too powerful," said Silvermite he pointed his blaster right at her head. "Goodbye ranger," Jen closed her eyes waiting for it to come when.

            The red time force ranger came out of nowhere. He jumped side kicked Silvermite away from Jen. "Think again," he said.                                                                 

            "Wes!" said Jen, Silvermite looked at the red ranger unpleased to see him.


	8. Heart Ache

            The red time fore ranger turned around making sure Jen was alright. "You okay Jen?" he asked. 

            "Yeah thanks, to you," she said, slowly getting to her feet. The red ranger then turned looking back a Silvermite.

            "Good, you think you can morph and help me take this guy out," he asked.

            "Yeah, Time force, time force" yelled Jen morphing back into the pink.

            "It will take more than, you two to defeat me," laughed Silvermite. Then four rangers came running up to Jen and Wes.

            "Well then I guess it's a good thing we showed up," said Lucas.

            "Yeah, Silvermite you have a whole team of rangers to deal with now," said Trip.

            "And we don't go down so easily," added Katie.

            "Oh goodie, the more the merrier," he then pulled out a device out of his pocket. It was some sort of holo graph device. He laughed evilly, as he turned it on; a holo graph picture appeared in front of them. I showed someone who was wearing a Silver Guardian uniform, but they couldn't see the face. A hood was covered over who ever this person was. 

            "Oh no," said the red time force ranger silently.

            "I wouldn't try anything ranger, if you value the Commander of the Silver Guardians life. If you want him back, you will give me what I want," Silvermite then disappeared only leaving a note behind. 

            "Commander what he talking about both Wes and Eric are here," said Trip, as he powered down. The rest of the rangers also powered down all except for the red ranger, who had his back to his teammates. 

            He took a deep breath, "Power down," he said. Jen's eyes widen it wasn't Wes, slowly the imposter turned around.

            "Alex?" they all said.

            Silvermite pulled off the hood off of Wes's head. Wes dazed a little shook his head. "You're not going to get away with this, you will never be aloud to win," said Wes, Silvermite laughed.

            "Oh but I already have. I have your friends at my beckoning call, that is if they wish for your survival," he laughed. Wes gulped.

            "It doesn't matter what will happen to me, the other rangers will stop you no matter what," said Wes sternly, Silvermite grinned. He kicked Wes in the chest, the chair Wes was sitting in went crashed down with him in it. Wes winced at the pain.

            "That's what I'm counting on, when your perches pink ranger comes with the money to free you. I'll have a surprise waiting for her," laughed Silvermite. Wes struggled to get free; his face began to turn hot red.

            "Don't you lay a hand on her," yelled Wes, Silvermite grabbed Wes by the neck choking him.

            "Oh, I'll do whatever I want. And you won't be able to do a thing about it," said Silvermite, sitting Wes and the chair up right. Wes stared at him angrily.

            Back at the bunk, "So you just left Wes, thinking nothing would happen to him," said Lucas sternly looking at Alex.

            "Look, I didn't think anything would happen to him. I though if I took his place as red ranger he would be fine," said Alex. Jen had been sitting far away from the group.  She was angry with Alex for what he done, and worried that she would never see Wes alive again.  

Turned her head looking right at Alex, "so you thought you just take his place and get yourself KILLED," she yelled running off.

"Jen, wait," called out Alex he was about to go after her, but the others stopped him.

"Don't you think you put her through enough," said Katie.

"Look, that's not it," said Alex softly.

"Then what is it," asked Trip, all eyes were on Alex.

"It isn't fair to Wes, to die by someone from our time," said Alex.

"So what do we do know?" asked Katie.

"We processed with the plan Eric will get the money from Wes's dad, and Jen will take it to Silvermite," said Alex.

"But it will be a trap you know that, Silvermite will kills both Wes and Jen on the spot," yelled Lucas.

"You think I don't that. I don't like this plan any more then the rest of you, but if we don't follow it we will have killed Wes," said Alex, everyone put their heads down.

Mr. Collins was in a business meeting when Eric came walking in. Eric knew this was going to be difficult for what he was about to tell him. "Sir, I need to speak with you," said Eric. 

"Eric, I'm kind of in the middle of something," he replied, the businessmen turned looking at Eric.

"It's about Wes sir," this was going to be hard. "Something happened," said Eric. Something in the words and the way he said it, hit Mr. Collins like a bullet.

"I'm sorry something important has come up," he said looking at the four men in front of him. Once they were out of the room, Mr. Collins looked at Eric fear was in his eyes. "What's happened to Wes?" he asked. 

Eric put his head down, taking a deep breath. "He's be kidnapped, the ransom is 20 million dollars," said Eric.

"What about you and the rangers," he asked.

"If we don't give Silvermite the money," Eric couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, to say what he had to say next. "He'll kill Wes," Mr. Collins put his head down; he couldn't lose his only son. 


	9. Heart Ache

            Jen was standing on the beach looking over the water, feeling the breeze of the wind against her face. She had a lot on her mind stuff about Alex and Wes. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Alex walk up behind her.

            "Jen," he said softly. When Jen heard his voice she didn't know if she should turn around, afraid of what she might say, but she knew she would have to face him. Slowly Jen turned around looking into Alex's eyes, for a moment she saw Wes in him. But she knew very well Alex and Wes were two very different people. "You okay?" he asked her gently.

            "What do you think," anger was in her voice, she was angry with him for what he did, what he was planning to do. "How should I feel Alex, huh? Should I be happy that you planed on taking Wes's place? Because of you Wes is in the pension he is now. How do you think I fell?" she yelled. Then everything came out she could no longer hold the tears back. Alex hated to see her like this.

            "Jen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything for what I did to you and Wes," he put his head down. "I never wanted things to turn out the way they did, but I can't change that. All I can do is get Wes out of there," Alex placed his hand on Jen cheek getting her to look him in the eyes. "But I'm going to need your help, I need to know I can count on you," Jen looked at Alex, for the first time in a long time she saw the Alex she fell in love with a long time ago. "Can I count on you?" he asked her again gentle. Jen unable to get the words out shook her head yes. 

            Jen was standing outside the ware house, she held in her hand a brief case. She had a tiny little radio around her ear, so small you could barely see it.

            _"Okay Jen go in nice and easy," said Alex. _He and the other rangers were a ways away from the where house but where able to keep Jen in sight. Jen took a deep breath then walked into the building.

            Everything was silent as Jen made her way around, Jen then came to the room where Wes was. He was tided around a chair, his arms to his back. Wes saw her he tried to speak but out to her, was unable to. "WES!" said Jen seeing, that he appeared to be fine. Wes continued to try to speak, but his mouth was gagged up. By the time Jen realized he was trying to tell her something, it was too late. Jen had set off some sort of sensor. Silvermite came out of his corner laughing.

            "I would of thought better of you, being a time force officer and a ranger. They must not be training you well enough," he mocked. Jen stared at him angrily.

            "What you do?" she asked him sternly. He smiled at her cockily.

            "Not I, you have just set off my sensor which just happens to be locked the bombs I planted at Bio-Lab," he laughed. "So little time we all have," he said.

            Alex looked at Trip his face about froze, "Go now, Lucas go with him. Katie Eric, and I will stay here just in case Jen will need back up," said Alex.

            "Were on it, come on Trip," said Lucas as both of them ran out of sight heading toward Bio-Lab.

            Silvermite studied Jen he could see her looking at Wes; he could see the fear in her eyes. He laughed to himself. "So is that my money?" he asked.

            "First you let Wes go," said Jen.

            "You don't have time for games pink ranger. The more time you waste here the less chance you have of saving all those poor people at Bio-Lab," he laughed. "So many will die, just think of all those broken hearted families," he laughed. Wes had managed to get the gage out of his mouth. 

            "Jen go, leave the money and get out of here. You need to stop the bomb from going off!" yelled Wes.

            "I would listen to your young friend, there's not much time left. I say only seven minutes or so," said Silvermite,

            "I can't, I….," said Jen feeling the tears go down her cheeks. She couldn't just leave Wes, but what about all of those people.

            Lucas and Trip had made their way over to Bio-Lab. "Alright Trip let's find that bomb," said Lucas.

            "Right," said Trip.

            _"Hurry guy's there's not much time left,"_ said Alex.

            "Easy for you to say, I don't even know where he planted the bomb," said Trip.

            Alex, Eric and Katie continued to keep Jen in contact. "Were running out of time Alex, only Silvermite knows where the bomb is," said Katie.

            "I know," said Alex, Eric grabbed the radio from Alex's hands. "Hey, I'm in charge," said Alex.

            "Listen, we don't have time to wait around. In order from Trip to disarm that bomb he needs to know where it is," said Eric sternly.

            "Jen, its okay go. I'll be fine," said Wes looking into her eyes. Jen was just frozen as to what to do.

            _"Jen, it's Eric you need to find out where he planted the bomb," said Eric._ Jen's heart began to rise, emotions were running high. 

            "Times up ranger, what will it be your boyfriend or all those people at Bio-Lab," he asked her. Jen looked one last time at Wes; she knew what she had to do.

            "Alright, tell me where you located the bomb and the money is yours," said Jen through her tears. Silvermite laughed to himself.

            "I knew you'd make the right decision," he said walking over to her. He took the brief case from her hands, he then walked away setting the case on the table.

            "The location, where is the bomb?" she asked, Silvermite began to laugh even harder. Jen began shacking in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks.

            "Did you really believe me," Jen face about froze.

            "Oh no," said Alex, he Katie and Eric both got up from their hiding spot.

            "Trip, Lucas it was a trick. Get back here now," yelled Alex.

            Wes was in the same shock as Jen, Silvermites laughter seemed un ending. "So trusting, that will be your down fall," yelled Silvermite as he charged at Jen.

            "Jen!" yelled Wes, as he struggled to get free. Jen quickly morphed into the pink ranger, but had no chance to defend her self. Silvermite had rammed her up against a wall.

            "Goodbye pink ranger," he laughed


	10. Heart Ache

            Silvermite had the pink ranger up against a wall, he laughed. "You should have saved your boyfriend when you had the chance. Cause once I'm through with you he'll be next," said Silvermite. Jen struggled to get free, but Silvermites hold on her was stung.

            Trip and Lucas now joined with Alex and the others were making their way to the ware house. "Come on we have to hurry Wes and Jen need us," said Alex. The five morphed rangers approached the ware house, as they got closer to the entrance. Hundreds of robotic borgs appeared in front of them. All armored with a blaster gun.

            "This was a set up he knew we were coming," said Trip, Alex and Eric walked in front of the others.

            "That doesn't matter now, lets take these guys out," said Alex getting into a fighting stance. 

            "Now you're talking my language," said Eric getting into his fighting stance.  

            Wes continued to struggle to get free, he could no longer watch as Silvermite tried to destroy Jen. "Leave her alone!" yelled Wes as he ran right at him, while he was still tied to the chair. Both Wes and Silvermite crashed to the ground, the chair that once held Wes was in pieces.

            "Wes, are you okay?" asked Jen running over to him helping him up.

            "I fine, thanks," he said. Silvermite jumped to his feet smiling to himself.

            "What are you smiling at?" asked Wes sternly,

            "You two really don't think you can defeat me," he smiled. "I have more than enough power to take you both out," he said.

            "Yeah will just see about that," Jen turned looking at Wes. "Ready Wes," she said.

            "I'm with you Jen," said Wes, both of them charge at Silvermite kicking him hard in the chest.

            Lucas and Katie both dodged in coming blast. "That was a close one," said Lucas getting up.

            "You're telling me," said Katie getting to her feet. 

            "You two okay?" asked Trip as he, Alex and Eric rejoined with them.

            "Were fine," said Lucas.

            "Good, let's say we finish these guys off," said Eric.

            "Sounds good to me," said Alex, as he and the others powered up their weapons.

            Jen went at Silvermite kicking his blaster to the ground. "Your going wish you didn't do that pinky," he said angrily, with out warning Silvermite went a Jen hard kicking her in the head, Jen then flew back crashing into a table. She fell on the ground un morphed and dazed. 

"You'll pay for that," said Wes running at with a flying sidekick. Wes kick him in the side sending Silvermite sliding backwards Wes ran over to Jen making sure she was okay.

"You okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, once my head stuff spinning," said Jen with a smile.

Silvermite angry with what happed, pulled him self together he turned his head seeing his blaster. He laughed silently to himself grabbing it, he jumped to him feet.

"Wes!" yelled Jen Silvermite heading towards them, Wes turned his head. Silvermite had his blaster pointed right a Jen. Wes gulped he had to do something and fast. Just as Silvermite pulled the trigger, Wes got in front of Jen shielding her body.

"NOO!" yelled Jen, the lazar blaster hit Wes and hard. Wes clasped to the ground in Jen's arms.

Just then five blasts hit Silvermite. "You're under arrest Silvermite," said Alex walking over to him putting him into hand cuffs. He then used another device to freeze him down to size, with Silvermite in coasty Alex and the other ranger's demoprhed.

Jen didn't seem to realize that Silvermite was no longer a threat, all her concern was centered on Wes. "Please, no" Wes slowly began to open his eyes. "Wes," tears were in Jen's eyes. Everyone remind silent watching the two. "Why" she asked. 

"I owed you one, for all those times you saved me, were even now," said Wes softly, Jen laughed a little. For a long moment the two just looked into each other eyes smiling back at one another.

"I love you so much," said Jen softly.

"I love you too, Jen," then Wes closed his eyes. Tears streamed down Jen face, she buried her face onto his chest. The other rangers put their heads down.

"No," said Eric softly. Alex slowly waked over to Wes and Jen getting down on his knees. He looked at Wes closely, and then he smiled. 

"Jen, Jen" he said lightly shacking her on the shoulders.

"What," she said softly.

"He's alive," said Alex, Jen lifted her head looking at Alex.

"What you'd say?" she asked him, Alex smiled.

"He's alive, look he still breathing," said Alex, Jen and everyone else looked at Wes. He was indeed breath, lightly but he was breathing. "He's going to be okay Jen, he'll make it," said Alex. 

Eric and the others didn't know whether to cry or laugh, Wes was going to be fine.


	11. Heart Ache

            Wes slowly opened his eyes, at first he had no idea as to what happened or where he was. Slowly his memory of what happened came back to him, looking around he saw he was in a hospital room. He could feel the bandage that was around his chest and shoulders from the hit he took.

            "Hey big guy," said Lucas as he and the other rangers walked in. Wes turned his head and smiled, he slowly sat himself up.

            "How you feeling?" asked Jen taking a seat next to him.

            "Okay, just a little swore," said Wes, smiling. Everyone cowered around Wes seeing that he looked fine.

            "Well, that's okay your dad has you on leave until you get better to come back into action," said Eric grinning.

            "Great, he'll probably have me at a desk and board meetings all day," said Wes.

            "Well it could be worse, you could be dead," said Lucas.

            "LUCAS," they all yelled, after a few seconds the room seemed to get quite.

            "Where's Alex," asked Wes seeing he was no where to be seen.

            "Oh, he left to take Silvermite back. But he wanted to say he hopes you get better real soon," Trips then felt something in his pocket. "Oh, and he wanted you to have this back," said Trip giving Wes his morpher back.

            "Thanks, who knows I might need this again. Seeing how some criminal always is traveling through time," said Wes. Everyone began to look at each other; Wes could sense the tension of something was wrong. 

            "Well, I better be heading out. I have a lot of work to do," Eric eyed Wes. "Ah Wes your dad will be here soon to get you and take you home," said Eric as he walked out not saying around word.

            Wes looked at his friends knowing they were all hiding something from him. "There's something you guys aren't telling me isn't there?" asked Wes, the smiles they had on their faces began to hinder.

            "Yeah, this will be our last time here, once we get back to our time Time Force will be destroying all information on time travel, it seems to cause to many problems," said Katie sadly. Wes smiled lightly at her this really was goodbye.

            "Then I guess this is it," said Wes. Lucas was the first to say goodbye.

            "You take care Wes, try to stay out of trouble," said Lucas giving his friend a goodbye.

            "I'll try, you take care too Lucas," said Wes softly. Lucas backed away and it was Katie's turn.

            Katie gave Wes a tight hug, Wes winced a little. "Sorry I forgot about your ribs," said Katie smiling. Wes smiled back.

            "It's okay, they'll heal," said Wes knowing that was the only thing that would heal from all of this.

            "Goodbye Wes," said Katie as she walked over to Lucas. Trip was next; he wasn't sure what to say to his friend.

            "I guess this is goodbye, you're a really good friend Wes," said Trip.

            "You too," said Wes and he and Trip exchanged a hug. Jen watched with sadness it would be her turn next. This time this goodbye would be the hardest of all, harder then the last two times. This time this goodbye was forever. Trip slowly back away over to his two friends.

Three rangers looked at Jen, their leader. "We'll meet you at the time ship Jen," said Lucas sadly knowing this would not be easy for her or for Wes. Trip, Katie and Lucas each took one last look before leaving Wes and Jen alone.

            The room was silent for a moment as Wes and Jen looked each other in the eyes. "I'm..I'm.." Wes couldn't get the words out it was just too painful.

            "Me too," said Jen knowing what he wanted to say. Tears were in both of their eyes, not being able to handle it anymore. Both of them threw their arms around each other in a loving hug. Both of them wanted to hold each other forever and never let go, but that could never be. After a few minutes they broke from the hug looking into each other eyes, seeing the tears fall.

            "I love you," they both said at the same time. Jen looked at Wes sadly she knew if she didn't leave now she never be able to leave. She leaned in closer to Wes giving him one last kiss that last several seconds but felt like a life time.  Slowly she broke from the kiss, no sooner than that she ran out the door. Wes put his head down; he got up and looked out the window looking down below. He saw her running away, not turning back then she was gone out of sight. 

The ride in the limo was silent Wes leaned his head against the window. Mr. Collins, placed his hand on his sons shoulder letting him know he was there for him. "It will be okay son, who knows maybe they will need to come back again" he said kindly. Wes stared out the window; he hadn't said a lot sense his father came to pick him up.

"No," said Wes softly, knowing that his heart would never heal Jen was gone and he knew he would never se her again. Mr. Collins put his head down; it was going to be a while until Wes would be is old self again. Wes slowly turned his head looking at his father. "If you don't mind I kind of like to be alone," said Wes softly. Mr. Collins looked at his son kindly, he nodded his head.

"Driver please, pull over," he said. The driver pulled over, Wes looked at his dad one more time before getting out of the limo. Mr. Collins watched as his son walked off with his head down.

Everything was all set for the time ship to leave. "We all set?" asked Lucas looking at his friends, everyone turned looking at Jen. Sense she joined them she hadn't spoken a word. Jen looked up a Lucas she couldn't get the words out, she just nodded her head yes. Trip and Katie looked at each other sadly they all felt sorry for her. This just wasn't fair; if only she were born in this time they could be together. Lucas took a deep breath, it was time t go. Slowly he moved his finger to the start button. 

"Wait, rangers there's one last thing you have to do," said Alex on the holo screen. Everyone turned looking at the screen, they could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong Alex?" asked Trip.

"What is it, that we have to do?" asked Katie, Alex took a deep breath.

"You three need to say goodbye to Jen," said Alex, everyone was startled what did this mean.

"What do you mean Alex?" asked Jen softly, Alex smiled lightly.

"What I mean Jen, is you can stay," said Alex.

"But," said Jen.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything. The only thing you need to do is never make any contact with the future." Said Alex.

"I don't know what to say," said Jen.

"Say you'll stay," said Lucas with a smile.

"But what about you guys?" asked Jen looking at his friends.

"Hey will be fine," said Trip smiling.

"You belong here Jen, with Wes," said Katie smiling. Jen was smiling her wish was coming true.

"I'm really going to miss you guys, you're the best friends I ever had," said Jen getting up giving each of them a hug.

Jen then turned looking at Alex on the holo screen she could see how hard this was for him, her former love. "Alex, you'll never know how grateful I am for this," said Jen. 

"You deserve this Jen both you and Wes should have this chance," said Alex. Jen looked at him, she felt like she couldn't move.

"It's alright I'll be fine, go to him," said Alex, Jen looked at Alex one last time before the holo screen closed.

Jen looked at her three friends one last time. "Get out of here, before one of us kick you out," said Lucas smiling.

"I love you guys, take care," said Jen running out of the ship. Her friends watched her leave out of their lives. Each of them took one last look at 2003 then the time ship lifted off into the time portal.

Wes was walking in the park alone; he walked over to the park bench. The same bench he and Jen fell asleep together in.  He sat down seeing all of the happy couples walking together in the park hand in hand.

"Hey," said a voice, Wes almost didn't hear it. Slowly he turned around, he about jumped out of his seat.

"Jen!" he said surprised to see her. "But, how…" he was cut off by Jen kissing him it lasted a few seconds. They looked at each other in the eyes smiling.

"I can stay…forever," said Jen happily. Wes was smiling this was all they ever wanted was to be together.

"Forever, that sounds pretty good to me," said Wes.

"Me too," said Jen smiling. Wes took her hand in his looking her into the eyes.

"Let's go home," he said.

"Home, that sounds really nice," said Jen as the two walked home hand in hand together.


End file.
